Ocs Needed!
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: I'm rewriting Live and let Die and need more ocs! Please read everything before submitting! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

ok so since I'm not really getting any feed back with the other story, I thought I'd post this again, separate. You can submit either to this post or the other one. Oh by the way, I will be deleting the old one and updating with a new one, (the title will remain the same) once I get the first chapter finished. I've only got a few ocs right now but I'm going to start introducing them to give ya guys something to read and maybe draw ya into the story to get more ocs :)

* * *

><p>Alright so since the damn laptop crashed a while ago and I can't seem to recover the oc bios I had saved to it, I've decided to completely start over with this story. It's going to be a lot bigger and require a lot more ocs, although a lot of them will be back round character, don't worry some may move to minor or main depending on how the story progresses. I will have four of my own ocs in the story and they will be the main characters, along with a select few of your ocs that really catch my eye.<p>

I'm looking for very unique ocs, with yes, unique powers. Absolutely NO Mary Sue like characters will be even considered. I would like for you to fill out the entire forum and leave nothing blank and please no "idk, you can decide" , that gets annoying fast, these are YOUR characters not mine, don't make me make up half of the character for you. The more details you provide the better. You may submit as many characters as you'd like, but I will only accept up to two from a single person.

I'm going to go about this story a little differently...ok maybe a lot. I'm going to put the characters into groups, and each group will have a chapter to it's self. If there are a few loners, and there will be I will add them into the chapter that the group they eventually will join is in (wow that's a mouthful). Also there will be a chapter just for the antagonists.

I'm going to give you a brief outline of the plot and a description for the groups along with how many members I will accept for each group and a bio forum.

Note: If you do NOT fill out the entire forum (I know it's extensive, but the more i know about your character the better) I wont feel the need to take the time to look over your character of submit them if you can;t take the time to fill out the forum. Most of the back round and minor characters will be chosen from from the forums that are either incomplete or don't give enough detail.

Also this will be rated T or up so if you cannot read T or above please don't submit :)

* * *

><p>Plot outline:<p>

The world is beginning to go to shit, the government is being pulled to it's knees, and half the world has become a war zone. Mutants have been outed to the world, and it isn't too happy about their existence. Political leaders around the world came together and decided that mutants are an abomination and cannot be aloud to roam this earth freely and are now in the process of elimination.

They argued over wither they could enslave mutants and use them for their own good, or if they were too dangerous to keep alive. This brought up a large disagreement and a war broke out. Mutants were forced into the war, them for their right to live, humans for the exact opposite. This war has only hit part of the world, but is spreading rapidly. In order for mutants to survive they have to band together and fight or hide. The world is fast becoming a place of kill or be killed.

ok so there's the plot, here are some key basis:

- half of America, including the part where the xmen are hasn't been hit by the war. They are aware of mutants but they can't pick them out of the crowd just yet. Things are beginning to get tense, people are scared and becoming extra cautious around others, so much so as to accuse someone of being a mutant even if they weren't. Most of the younger mutants don't know what is going on, but the professor and the older xmen do and are preparing for what's to happen.

- There are groups of mutants scattered around the areas that the war has hit. These groups will be: the sewer rats, the bandits, the alphas, and the invisible. Also there will be a few loners and antagonists (yes! that does mean I will need a few human ocs )

- This fic will take place in the future and the present, so be prepared.

* * *

><p>Groups:<p>

(backround and minor characters are different, minor have speaking roles and are in every other chapter or so, back round say maybe one or two sentences and are used just as back round... they may or may not be used, it depends on how I play out the story)

Sewer Rats: The are basically a bunch of mutants that dwell in the sewers, they live in a large "family". Most of them have a physical mutation that sets them apart from the humans and that's why they hide here. They aren't very friendly with each other, sure they help each other out, but it's more of a I'l help you if you help me type of thing. This is because there are hardly any resources to go around and it's basically survival of the fittest down there. There will be at least one or two main characters in this group and a ton of back round along with a few minor characters. What I'm mainly looking for in this group is mutants with a physical mutation, I would prefer a really young mutant along with an older-ish one (as in 40-70). I am also looking for someone who is on there own but they bring supplies to the sewer rats in exchange for things such as medical attention and a place to sleep for the night or weapons if they have any.. etc...

Bandits: They are a group of misfits (orphans, run aways, people that just don't belong and the like) They hide in junk yards, run down buildings and such and are basically scavengers. They care for no one but their own and are pretty seclusive. They move around a lot and don't stay in one place too long and are always scavenging for food and such. Again this one will have two to three main characters in it a long with quite a few back round and minor characters. Nothing too specific for this one just give me a pretty good range in age and be realistic! (if your oc is five, they aren't going to be super smart and mature and able to fend for themselves)

The Alphas: They are somewhat like the group Gambit is in (sorry i can't think of the name at the moment, my brain is a little fried) They are mostly made up of teenagers and young adults, and maybe a middle aged Superior... They aren't really like a family but they do watch each others asses. They are pretty seclusive as in they will only let some one join the group if it will benefit them. Same thing as the others, about three or so mains and a few minor, no back round. This group doesn't have a lot of people in it. They usually dwell in the streets, they don't care if anyone see's them and knows they are mutants, they think they are the toughest on the block and they tend to be right. Usually they are pretty brutal...

The Unseen: This group stays in one place, and hides most of the time, they never really set foot outside their sanctuary. They are made up of mostly young children, sick mutants that come and go and elderly. They are very cautious and put everything into protecting their own. Most don't believe in killing, and believe humans should be given a chance. Looking for an elderly mutant, maybe a few humans (yes! humans, they don't believe mutants should be killed off like this and they needed protection so they found sanctuary with them) Maybe a pregnat woman or teenage and a few kids.

Age is not limited but don't be ridiculous like having a hundred and forty year old man or a two month old baby that was found. I'm trying to be more realistic by broadening the age but there are some things that just won't work ya know?

I am also looking for a few humans, including an evil man or woman who is in politics, a bounty hunter and they few humans in the Unseen group. Along with this I could use a few loners, and wanders, and a few students at the Xavier institute (they wont be new students though so there is no extensive introductions to the mansion, it just wouldn't work with the war working it's way toward them. I will also need a mentor for one of my ocs, this mentor will most likely be an old time friend of Xavier's and will try to get my oc to join the xmen.

Oh by the way I'm centering this in the US so all the groups will be in the US but in different states, that doesn't mean your character can't be Asian or something.

Oh, one thing I forgot I will also need a few ocs that are in the future, these will mostly be slaves and guards (If you want to submit one, let me know and I'l message you more on what I'm looking for and give you a separate forum)

I know this is a lot of ocs I'm asking for but this is going to be an extensive story. I will give a few days before making any decisions, and will keep you updated on who's getting in and what group they are going to.

Here is a breif of my characters, please don't pick the same power as them, if you do I will know you didn't read this and I will NOT choose your oc.

Axel (Voltiac) : an amnesiac ex assassin with the power to control electricity, he is with the Alpha group but he wanders off on his own from time to time.

Tarquinn (Tempus): A time traveler that came back to the past (the present time that most of the story takes place in) to stop the future from happening.

Enzo (Echo): He has the power to control sound waves, and is a blind alcoholic and addicted smoker.

Lindsay Miller (delirium) : A teenage girl with a troubled past who has the power to bend other people's realities

* * *

><p>Here is submission forum, I apologize that it's a bit extensive but I really want some good, well thought out and detailed characters.<p>

If you want to submit a back round or minor character I only need this info:

Name:

Gender:

mutant name (code name):

nationality:

age:

Power:

Appearance (include height, weight, hair color, eye color, body build and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings)

clothing (give me at least two examples, not necessarily outfits, just an idea of what they dress like: ie: leather or jean jackets and dark colored jeans and a shirt..etc)

Group (give me at least two you'd prefer them to be in but I will make the final decision):

Breif backgrounds (only needed for minor characters, not back round):

Forum for main characters:

Name:

Nicknames and/or code name:

Gender:

age:

Nationality (include accent if any):

Spoken languages:

birthday and birth place:

sexuality:

appearance ( include height, weight, hair color and style, skin color, eye color, body build, facial features and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings, or physical mutation if any, I think you get the point now):

attitude (basically the way the look at everything, are the negative all the time or perhaps very positive..etc..):

Personality:

Beliefs:

Weapons (if any, be realistic, they aren't gonna have a grenade launcher and lazer guns, also include their fighting style):

skills (beside their power):

Power:

Weakness (power weakness and other weaknesses) :

secrets:

Allies:

Enemies:

Group (include at least two you'd prefer them to be in but I will have the final decision):

Position in group (ie: infirmary, weapons (teaching and making), guard and/ or look out, brute (defense, could teach the younger ones to fight), scout (goes out and collects resources). not all groups will have every one of these so choose two or give me one you come up with):

Romantic interests (don't give me a specific person give me a type of person or an example, your character may or may not have a love relationship) :

History (include before the war, maybe a bit about their family and how they found the group they are in if they are in one):

good/evil/neutral:

Views (how do they view the world as it is, what do they think of the war and how do they view mutants and/or humans):

Clothing (not just one outfit, give me a general idea dn maybe a few examples):

Possessions (what do they travel with ie: a backpack with a few changes of clothes, a bit of food, a water bottle.. etc. They are not going to me carrying makeup and hair products or laptops and game boys, be realistic. Also include anything they carry on their person):

Are you ok if I kill the character , put them in a slightly elicit scene or make minor changes to them?

Anything else I need to know about them?:

Give me a few plot ideas that I can use with them:

And that's it! Again, sorry it's a lot, but I like details :)

I will start choosing ocs once I get some submissions. Only the most unique and well though out characters will be chosen as main characters so take your time and be creative! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The ocs that have made it so far are:

**Students:**

Lexi Lombardi (Copy Cat), created by XxxCloudyxxX (Major-ish)

Enzo DeLuca (Echo), created by myself (Major. Loner, then xmen)

**Unseen:**

Natalie White (Cheshire), created by XxxCloudyxxX (Major)

Andre Ramirez (human, so no mutant name), created by XxxCloudyxxX (minor)

Axel (Voltaic), created by myself (Major)

Michael Harrison, created by LookImUpsideDown (major-ish)

Tarquinn (Tempus), created by myself (Major. Loner, then Unseen... he will group hope before he finds a solid place to stay)

Ichigo Vanguard (Demon), created by Twilightfairy (minor)

**Sewer Rats:**

Alexander Harrison (Stoneheart), created by LookImUpsideDown (Major)

Xander (mimic), once again, created by myself (Major-ish. he's not really part of the group, he gathers supplies for them, trades with them and they give him shelter or protection when needed)

Elizabeth Lily Owens (thief), created by purple Zippyness (Major-ish)

**Bandits:**

Veronica Masters (Medusa), created by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber (Holy shit thats a long name :O lol) (Major)

Esmira Jane Espagia (blackout), created by Onamakiza (Minor, may move to major)

Maris Dacy (Wire), created by A Half-Empty Glass (Major-ish. Loner then, bandits)

Clyde Cobalt Johnson, created by MovieGal007 (Major)

Lilac Ginata (Mend), created by MovieGal007 (minor)

**Alphas:**

Danny Comeau (Glacies), created by LookImupsideDown (Major)

Mila Janice Espagia (siren), created by Onamakiza (Minor)

Lindsay Miller (delirium), created by myself (Major. Loner, then Alphas)

Paul Zerike (z), created by ReaperHunter113 (Major. Loner, then Alphas)

**Enzo's mentor:**

Noctis Caelum (Weapon) created by, San Child of the Wolves (Major)

**The Bounty Hunter:**

Blade, created by San Child of the wolves (Major-ish)

**Ocs in the future:**

Michael, created by LookImupsideDown

**Captured:**

**Antagonists:**

Pandora, created by TheWritingGirl23 (undercover in the political area, leader and founder of a small resistance group in the making. This group is made up of Pandora as the leader, and her cohorts who are completely loyal to her and devoted to the resistance)

* * *

><p>Alright, so here are the ocs I've chosen so far.<p>

I will not accept any Alphas, or loners.

I still need a few ocs for the future. The future will be basically told through flashbacks and a few bits that are happening at the moment. I want at least two more of them. They can either be ocs I've already chosen that end up surviving the "incident". If you want to use an oc you've already made, let me know and I'll give ya a mini forum with the info I'd need for them. If not I'll give ya a full sized bio with a bit different info on it then what's in the one I've already given ya. Let me know if ya wanna submit an oc for the future! :)

I also need a few ocs that are already captured and in "mutant camps" where mutants are held, tortured, and enslaved.

I'm still looking for a few bandits, only male main characters, and a few younger and older backround and minor characters.

I still need some ocs for the sewer rats, one or two younger kids and a few main characters, preferably female, I can take one more male though.

For the unseen I only need a little girl preferably around the age of 5, she can be a minor character or major, it's up to the creator.

I also need a few antagonists, one human either within politics, ie: a mayor, adviser to the president, or to run the Mutant camp.

And tha't about it, hah I know it's a lot still, but this story is going to be HUGE xD

Please hurry up and submit so I can really get this story going, without some of the key characters I wont be able to move the story on and you'll be stuck reading a few introductory chapters :p

Oh btw, I could always use a few more back round characters :)


End file.
